Avaris (city)
The City of Avaris is a planned and under construction 21st century metropolis being built in southern Yucatan state along the Pacific Ocean coast. To the northwest of the city site is the already underway Yucatan Border Canal and currently near completed Fort Avaris Naval Station. The city when completed will be capable of housing several million inhabitants with room to expand to house well over a dozen million people. Construction The current construction underway includes the subway transit systems, utility lines, pipes and electrical grid, major street routes and the foundations of landmark structures planned to be built at the later time. Because Avaris is a coastal city, it is being featured with an anti tsunami barrier system which will retract into the ground when not deployed. Several major routes have undergone restoration to expand the former Mexican route "Libramiento" into an eight lane interstate highway renamed I-740. State routes 90, 110 and 157 have also been constructed. 90 and 157 head north to the city of Tuxtla Gutierrez. While 110 heads northwest into Mexico, crossing the Yucatan Border Canal underneath in a tunnel. 110 heads southeast along the coast until eventually reaching the city of Tapachula de Cordova y Ordonez. Infrastructure The city center will be the most densely populated and high traffic area of the city, containing all of the tallest office structures, economic centers and several shopping and commercial locations. Several skyscrapers are planned for the city center. Landmarks Arista Center Tower will be the most prominent of all structures within the city. It will rise to nearly 3,000 feet when completed, out sizing Liberty Tower in overall interior space and the Burj Khalifa (Dubai) in height. Arista will rise a total structural height of 2,876 feet tall with a center spire rising to 3,050 feet. Fort Avaris Naval Station Fort Avaris Naval Station is a newly constructed naval and air base for the Everetti military located northwest of Avaris. It will contain a large depot and harbor for the Everetti Pacific fleet, dividing up military craft from Hawaii's overcrowded Pearl Harbor base. Fort Avaris will contain nearly 25,000 naval personnel, all of which who will live in Avaris, on top of an additional 20,000 Marines troops and 3,500 Air Force personnel. Fort Avaris Naval Station will control and run security and operations of the Yucatan Border Canal's southern (Pacific) end. Economy Avaris will gain much of it's economic power from tourism and trade. Yucatan Border Canal The location of the Yucatan Border Canal and the construction of the Avaris Central Port will open up much business and trade activity in the city. The Yucatan Canal will be one of three canals running through Central America. The City of Avaris is strategically positioned here next to the canal to allow for the city to benefit from its activities. Tourism Avaris will be home to a long strip of man-made beaches, harbors, marinas and a pier based amusement park. Avaris will be a stop for Pacific cruiseliners, especially since the Yucatan Border Canal will be large enough to transport a full sized cruise ship along the canal. Caribbean cruiselines can easily cross to the Pacific side and make trips to Hawaii. Avaris will also receive a large soccer stadium for national level soccer leagues. Large soccer stadiums have begun to slowly be erected since the establishment of soccer as a national sport on the same level of football, baseball and basketball. Category:Union of Everett Category:Settlements Category:Avaris